Alpha (character)
Dollmaker (real name: Ema) is one of the two active commanders of the Alpha cult alongside with Black Angel. Her main goal consists in infecting the entire human race with her Viruses, who are techno-parasites bent on conquering the world with their leader Alpha. Her guardian is Alpha and she debuts by the end of "Into the Darkness Part One". History Early Life Prior to becoming the leader of the feared Alpha, Dollmaker was a scientist named Ema whom had lost her parents in her youth in a violent accident involving assassins and grew up in an orphanage, where she was constantly mistreated. As result, she grew up believing that the world was a cold place who needed to be recreated in her own way, aiming on complete elimination of violence and war and equality for everyone. During her childhood, she was a exceptional student and was prodigy at Maths and Science. In her teenage years, Ema went to one of the top colleges of the world and there she met Ethan and his brother. Alongside with him, she started to develop the Virus creatures, created based on her concept of what a perfect world would be. The Accident After discovering that Ema was cheating on him with his brother, Ethan decides to sabotage their test involving the virus race. While they were on the chamber making various tests, Ethan knocks down the scientists and glitches the systems with his own evil Viruses. With the system collapsing, the chamber starts to overload with energy. Esther, Ema's daughter arrives alongside with Ann and attempts to help her mother, but she protests and says everything will be okay. A large shockwave hits Esther and Ema thinks her daugther was gone. The device ultimately explodes and causes a mutation on Ema, infusing her with Alpha. As result, Ema gains full-body black and white armor on her body, which was partially damaged in the confusion. She desperately seeks for her daughter, who had luckily escaped from the base with a new ally. The Birth of Dollmaker The Merge of the Guardians and the Surge of the Virus Out of the blue, a group of teen superheroes emerge and start combating crimes on their city. Upon seeing them, Dollmaker instantly thinks that they could be the result of their project involving the Viruses. She sends few Alpha Agents to attract their attention and sets a trap. Abilties Naturally as one of the Infected, Dollmaker possesses superhuman conditions. She is capable of creating Viruses to create soldiers for her evil cult. Due to the fact that her guardian (Alpha) is heavily damaged, her powers are quite limited, yet she can make good use of them in battles as she easily knocked down Knight and his allies with ease. She can also release white eyes from her hands, phase through electronic devices (though it consumes lots of her energy), levitate objects and create weapons from thin air. Personality Dollmaker is a mysterious, cold and cunning villainess who rarely talks, only when necessary. She seeks to create a world without violence and inequality and in order to do so, she is willing to make use of violence, as she justify with "the end justifies the means". She has a distorted vision of the world marked by corruption and violence where people are simply puppets and considers that there is no hope but herself and her legion once they take over the world. Once chatting with Brian, she confessed that her goals consists in something much bigger and that she searches for a equal world for everyone. Dollmaker commands her empire with an iron fist, but despite her cold and demanding behavior, deep down she is an affectionate, loving and caring towards her close allies, such as Black Angel and the Gladiators, whom she deeply loves and is seen as a mother by them. She expresses a softer side with Monochrome, whom she projects the image of her deceased daugher. In secret, she blames herself for the loss of her daughter, Esther, and constantly wishes that she could have given more attention to her when she was still a normal human. As Ema, she was extremely focused and dedicated on school, always getting the best grades. As result, she studied on some of the top universities of the world and afterwards her interest in science grew. While developing the Virus project, she spent most of her time studying Alpha's characteristics and was extremely focused on her work, thus not having time to give attention to her daughter. Additionally, in the second installment, Dollmaker becomes more focused in capturing the completed Viruses from her Guardians, as they are the only thing stopping her from conquering the world. Appearance Prior to her mutation, Ema was a woman of average weight and height. She had a long and wavy orange hair and freckles on her cheeks. She usually appeared wearing a white coat, black t-shirt, black jeans and dark blue boots. After becoming Dollmaker, she retains her long orange hair, green eyes and overall the same body type. She wears a technologic full-body armor that is worn out and chains on her forearms and legs. She also wears a helmet that vaguely resembles a human face due to the lack of one eye and nose. Relationships Brian Brian and Dollmaker are enemies. He ruined her plans many times and despite his hostility towards her, she still wants to him join in her evil cult. She also has a closer relationship with him than the other Guardians. He states that despite the fact that they share a rivalry, they have the same good intentions but just happens to be in different sides. Monochrome :"No more sorrows, my child." Like other members of the Gladiators, Madeline is considered Dollmaker's child. The girl presents a closer bond to the villainess than the other members of the team due to the fact that she resembles a doll and has an affectionate personality. However, as time went by, Madeline became more and more dependant on Dollmaker's love, thus developing an extreme and dangerous need for her affection which prejudices her in the future. After Ema was cured, she reveals that she saw Madeline somehow as a "replacement" for the daughter that she had lost in the Alpha accident. Trivia *Her real name is the anagram of the word "mae", which in Portuguese means mother, thus making a referencing to her motherly nature. *She sometimes removes her mask while interacting with the Gladiators. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alpha Members